vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Fibers
|-|COVERs= |-|Combat COVERs= |-|Primordial Life Fiber= |-|Cocoon Sphere Genesis= Summary The Life Fibers are a sentient race of extraterrestrial parasites who feed off of planets to survive. They are all controlled by the Primordial Life Fiber, which landed on Earth tens of thousands of years ago. The way that they reproduce is by feeding off of the energies of a planet's dominant species. Through gradually absorbing this power, they eventual fuse together under the command of the Primordial Life Fiber, form into a cocoon like state around the planet, and then destroy it. The Life Fibers use the force resulting from the planet's explosion to propel their seeds faster throughout the cosmos seeking for other planets where their life cycle can begin again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | 5-B Name: Life Fibers Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (Views the entirety of humanity's history as a somewhat short timeframe) Classification: Extraterrestrial Parasitic Life Forms Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Biological Manipulation (Life Fibers jump started the evolution of the human race by integrating into primitive primates, and are able to directly integrate into the biology of any living creature), Reactive Evolution, Absorption (Able to absorb the biological life energy of living organisms), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0 COVERs, 2 COVERs, 3 Life Fiber, 5 Sphere Genesis), Flight, Power Bestowal (Capable of giving those they integrate themselves into superhuman abilities), Thread Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Capable of transforming into harps which generate a noise capable of bringing people to their knees in pain), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Even basic Life Fibers have these powers, as stated by Inumuta, anyone in Japan who hadnt been consumed by COVERS had their minds taken control of by the Life Fibers in their clothing and had parts of their memories eaten so that word of Life Fibers taking over Japan wouldnt spread) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Capable of fighting on par with the Mk 2 Elite 4) | Large Island level (Immensely more powerful than a normal COVERs) | At least Mountain level (Far superior to a Combat COVERs) | Planet level (Forces the current planet it is inhabiting to explode, spreading the seeds it makes throughout the cosmos. Has done this to many planets in the past and would've done the same to Earth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to easily intercept the Elite 4) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to easily intercept the Elite 4) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blocked and countered Ryuko with its missiles) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M (Can restrain an enraged Gamagori to the ground) | At least Class M (Far stronger than a normal COVER) | Class G via size | Class E via size (Wraps around the entire planet like a cocoon) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | Unknown Durability: Mountain level | At least Mountain level | Country level | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with sound attacks | Hundreds of meters via size | Several Kilometers via size | Planetary via size Standard Equipment: Various hosts to feed off of and function through Intelligence: Genius. Able to manipulate and enhance other life forms to tremendous extent (they are the reason humans evolved into Homo Sapiens). Along with forming highly complex plans over the course of tens of thousands of years. Weaknesses: If the hosts are removed from COVERs they will fall apart instantly. The Cocoon Sphere Genesis form takes tens of thousands of years to be successfully completed, and it can only destroy the planet once after that, until it regains energy over the course of millennia. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Bestowal/Granting:' All the attacks Ryuko, Satsuki, Ragyo, Nui and the Elite 4 are capable of were granted through the Life Fibers. *'Cocoon Sphere Genesis:' After gaining a sufficient enough amount of energy from the dominant life form of a planet, the Life Fibers will fuse into this transformation and wrap around the planet causing it to explode and send its seeds throughout the cosmos. Key: COVERs | Combat COVERs | Primordial Life Fiber | Cocoon Sphere Genesis Note: The Life Fibers' ability to planet-bust is completely unusable for combat and no one else in the series scales to it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Races Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Parasites Category:Manga Characters Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Thread Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5